Silver Spoon
|hair = with |coat = |cutie mark = |voice = Shannon Chan-Kent (English)}} Silver Spoon is a female human and a student from Canterlot High School. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Silver Spoon makes several appearances in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She passes by Twilight Sparkle in the school hallway, dances in the Canterlot High cafeteria during Equestria Girls as well as at the Fall Formal, all alongside Diamond Tiara. Her and Diamond Tiara's dance resembles their pony counterparts' "bump, bump, sugar lump rump" dance. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear in the film, but like in the first film, they have no speaking lines. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts In Music to My Ears, Silver Spoon is seen with Diamond Tiara at the Sweet Shoppe. In Perfect Day for Fun, she is seen watching the Rainbooms' concert. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon only have minor background appearances in this film. They appear at the pep rally sarcastically cheering for the upcoming Friendship Games. Other depictions IDW comics In My Little Pony Annual 2013, Silver Spoon appears on pages 28, 42, and 43. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, she appears on pages 33 and 34, arguing with Diamond Tiara as a result of "Anon-a-Miss"'s online actions. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cafeteria EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at Fall Formal EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Film Sunset walks past whispering students EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at principals EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Students cheering unenthusiastically EG3.png CHS students getting pumped EG3.png CHS Students "Unite!" EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper_Montage_walks_through_the_mall_EGS3.png Juniper_sees_Dance_Magic_video_start_to_play_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_walking_with_more_anger_EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts The Canterlot Movie Club Flixiplex Cinemas interior shot SS11.png The Crusaders enter the movie theater SS11.png The Crusaders in Daring Do outfits SS11.png See also * es:Silver Spoon pl:Silver Spoon pt:Silver Spoon pt-br:Silver Spoon Category:Background characters Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Freshmen Category:Eyewear wearers